World of Prejudices
by Cherryblossom2000
Summary: Luna, Draco,Harry love triangle. Everyone is too busy with their own problems, and need an outlet to all this confusion. The three find that it is in times like these when love is most needed. Two separate pairings, which will Luna choose?
1. Chapter 1

**WORLD OF PREJUDICES**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters, just the plot. 

A/N: I rated my story T for a bit of language…not much. This first chapter is a bit boring as I wanted to give a feel for Luna's situation so bare with me, but if I get good reviews (hint! hint!) I will continue and get to the interesting bits! No Draco or Harry yet, but there will be heaps of them later on don't worry! Sorry bout any grammar mistakes I updated it right after I wrote it! Well remember its my first fic so plz review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

Luna awkwardly scurried down the second floor corridor and made her way up along the same path she had taken numerous times before, to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She started to pick up her pace and her uneven walking turned into more of a jog. The same group of sixth year Slytherins who had tormented her only minutes ago seemed to be like a rainy cloud burdening and following her wherever she went. Their pug-like faces, full of loathing and selfishness staring only at her. One member of the group, Pansy Parkinson stepped towards her and flicked her dirty blonde hair into Luna's eyes and spat on her as she passed. "Loony Luna is too fucked up to face the real world! It's a shame your bloody mother isn't alive to see what a mess you have become, like father, like daughter!", shouted Pansy at the top of her voice. Many people in the corridor stopped and turned to see who was making all the commotion, and many of them after seeing she was yet another typical Slytherin, turned back around and went about their business, ignoring the interruption.

Luna could now feel her face burning, she almost felt as if she could cook an omelet on her flushed cheeks. She knew better than to cry in front of people, it wasn't because she was ashamed to. Luna wasn't ashamed of anything. It was because she didn't want to give her tormentors the satisfaction of seeing her weak side and knowing that they could get her down so easily. Luna often spent nights crying herself to sleep, hoping that things could just fix themselves up over night. Unfortunately, life wasn't like that and she began to block out all the negative things that were happening around her. As much as she tried she couldn't forget some of the terrible things people said about her dead mother. Luna didn't really care what they said about herself, but when they talked about her parents like that she felt awful. With each day a great tightness grew in her chest and more and more she was being locked inside herself unable to run away or escape for good. Except of course, 'Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom' served as her temporary getaway from reality.

The group of Slytherins, including Pansy Parkinson soon lost interest in Luna and spotted their next victim who was an innocent looking first year Hufflepuff boy, with an unusually big, red wart on his nose. Luna couldn't hear what they were saying to him because the only thing on her mind was the deserted opening of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She managed to catch one word that they kept on repeating…Rudolf.

Luna could feel her heart pounding less forcefully against her ribs as she stepped into her safe haven. Although the whole place was reeking of an overwhelming stench, she felt much more comfortable in here rather than being in the harsh world that lay beyond the bathroom doors. She had been coming here since she was in third year and was here most afternoons. Not once had she bumped into someone while she was here, except for obviously the infamous Moaning Myrtle. None of the girls seemed to be very fond of her and it is quite evident that Luna has been her only visitor for many years. Luna never minded talking to Myrtle, but she felt that she couldn't really confide in her because she was so wrapped up in herself. Conversations with her were not the most interesting thing in the world either. Myrtle's idea of a fascinating topic to discuss would be one about what features makes a toilet perfect. From experience Luna learned that once she gets started, it is impossible to stop her and it goes on for hours. Luna could never imagine how anyone could possibly talk so long about such a dull and simple thing as a toilet. But for a ghost who has been spending over 16 years in a bathroom, it doesn't seem like such a crazy obsession after all. On many occasions Luna would patiently sit and listen with full concentration for about the first two minutes and then, would completely tune out and gaze absentmindedly at nothing in particular, losing herself in her thoughts.

Not wanting to start another long and boring conversation about toilets with Myrtle, Luna tiptoed as quietly as she could past each cubicle until she came upon her favourite one right at the end of the row. Myrtle was nowhere to be seen surprisingly, but Luna suspected that she was probably sleeping in one of the u-bends. Careful not make too much noise she locked the door behind her and with a sigh of relief she slumped down onto the closed toilet seat. Out of her breast pocket she pulled out her journal and gazed out the window. The thing she liked most about this certain toilet was that it was the only one with a window. Luna could see everything from where she was sitting, the Forbidden Forest, the greenhouse, the great lake, the Quidditch pitch and occasionally she could glimpse the huge figure of Hagrid stomping around and disappearing into the thick forest.

In her journal Luna would write a collection of poems and messy notes here and there. It was her dearest possession and she felt that it was the only thing that she could express her truest feelings in. It was her daily routine; she would come here and write in her journal, and relax knowing that no one could bother her while she was here.

It started to grow dark outside and it seemed like time was passing so quick that Luna wasn't aware that she missed out on dinner. Neither was she aware that another person was entering the bathroom and slowly making his way to the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

'Oh….my dear, finally you have come to visit me!', yelled Myrtle with an unusually high-pitched voice.

Luna immediately unglued her eyes from her journal and leaned towards the door. _Who is Myrtle taking to, surely it isn't me? _

'Please, just leave me alone!', answered a deep male voice.

Luna's mind whirled. _What is a boy doing in the girls' bathroom, this was supposed to be my place to relax, not for an annoying boy to come and disturb my peace?_

'Why… don't worry I can cheer you up sweetie, I know what it is like to be hurt'.

'Will you just leave me alone for once I just want to have some quiet, the last thing I need is you following me everywhere and calling me 'sweetie', I'm not in the mood for your bullshit!', yelled the boy more forcefully this time.

Luna was sick of it, she already had a huge headache and the fact that this boy was invading her personal space and creating a racket wasn't exactly helping her in this situation. _I'm going to go out there and see who this bothersome person is and put a stop to all of this! _From her haste, Luna unknowingly dropped her journal, which landed on the floor in the next cubicle. She swung the toilet door open and stormed out to where the two figures were standing.

In the dim light she could she Myrtle's face filled with tears, she quickly plunged into one of the toilets. Luna could see the boy hunched over a sink looking at the mirror in front of him. All of a sudden after seeing her reflection in his mirror he spun around, still holding onto the sink somewhat defensively.

'What are you doing here!', demanded Draco Malfoy.

'I was just about to ask you the same thing. By the way I have every right to be here, if you didn't notice I am a girl and obviously you're not!', Luna fired back.

Luna stepped closer into the light, as she did she was shocked to see that Draco's face was covered in blood, he had a deep cut running across his forehead and his eyes were red and swollen. Even his white-blonde hair was scarlet in places, blood trickling down his ear.

'What….What's happened to you, who…who did this to you?', said Luna, shifting towards him, forgetting the fact that moments ago she was outraged at him.

Draco moved back cautiously, looking at the girl before him, knowing that she looks awfully familiar, nevertheless unable to put a name to her face.

'Why should I tell you anything, I don't even know you', he could feel his voice quivering.

'Alright then don't tell me, just let me help you, you're loosing a lot of blood I better get you to Madame Promfrey right this inst-', Draco wouldn't let her finish her sentence.

'NO….I can't go to the hospital wing, I will get in even more trouble!', he started pacing in front of the sink, holding his stained sleeve up to his cut, 'If I go there everyone will find out about my….why am I telling you this anyway?'.

Luna nodded her head impatiently; she knew that he wasn't going to tell her what happened. All of a sudden a thought hit her. She put her hand down her shirt and searched for the gold chain she always carried around her neck.

Draco watched her suspiciously, 'What… are you doing? I don't think that the thing that will cure me will be down your blouse', said Draco with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Luna could feel her face going pink for the third time today, but she soon recovered as she triumphantly pulled out the chain and twisted the screw on the cylinder compartment revealing a glowing liquid incased in the glass.

'This potion', she said, 'will rid any sort of injury, no matter what it is', seeing the doubtful look on Draco's face she added, ' don't worry it's not poisonous or anything and there are no awful side effects, and there is enough here to make you feel perfect by tomorrow. My mother gave it to me a long time ago so that if I ever got hurt and nobody could help me, I could just use this potion and everything would go back to normal'.

She could see that Draco's face seemed to relax and his grip on the sink loosened, 'But there doesn't seem to be a lot in it', he said indicating to the tiny bottle in her hands.

'It's alright', she said shakily, 'my mother gave me another one', she lied, she had never thought that she would be giving away something that was so dear to her, and to a total stranger too.

Before she could change her mind, she bent towards him and with her hand she supported his slashed chin and poured the potion down his throat, her warm finger brushed against his cold lip. For a moment he shuddered from the warmth of her skin. He closed his eyes and wished he felt like this forever, he wasn't sure if it was the potion that was making him feel like this or the moonlight shining in his face. Whatever it was, he shook his head as If awaking from a long sleep and opened his eyes to find himself staring at the girl with the dirty blonde hair and misty blue eyes, she appeared to be glowing with a slivery haze that washed over her entire body.

'You look much better now that all your scars have disappeared, how are you feeling?', Luna asked.

'Uh…yeah..I…I feel really good, thanks', Draco stuttered still a bit shaken by the experience.

Luna smiled, for the first time she saw his face clearly and she also felt that she knew him from somewhere. _But where? _His pale skin was no longer scarred and his grey pool-like eyes were shining brightly. Then came back the memory…._his lips felt so…cold…no life running through his veins….._ As if out of a trance she realized that she had been staring at him a little longer than she was supposed to.

'Um..I think I should go to bed, its really late, maybe I'll see you some other time' Luna said turning towards the door.

'Wait a second…I just- I want to thank you for what you did' Draco said. He hardly believed what he was saying; he wasn't very used to thanking people for things. He was Draco Malfoy for goodness sake, the master of bad manners.

'You're welcome, hope you are feeling better..I should go' answered Luna dazedly.

Before Draco knew it the girl with the moon washed hair had disappeared and he was left alone in front of the sink pondering his thoughts. _Who was that girl?_

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small book laying on the lonesome floor, he walked towards it and curiously picked it up, he scanned its cover and at the bottom right corner was the name 'Luna Lovegood'. Carefully he placed the journal in the pocket closest to his heart and walked out of the bathroom feeling like a different person.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The whole day was a complete blur for Draco Malfoy, and he had not processed a single word anyone said to him. Even Snape was giving the cold shoulder to his favourite student. His friends just thought he was going through one of those silent mood-swings. Thankfully they didn't question him too much about his late arrival to the common room last night. Even though his physical scars had disappeared, Draco knew that his mental ones would take longer to heal and he didn't intend to tell them about it.

The four of them, Draco, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe walked back to the Slytherin common room after their last class for the day.

'That freakin Granger cow thinks she's so damn smart doesn't she?' howled Pansy, 'Filthy mudblood….thinks she's better than us, _Purebloods_. You know what else? Its so funny, Snape doesn't even look at her when she's bouncing up and down on her seat like an oversized chimp with an afro, waving her hand about.. dying to answer his question…ha… she can't stand to be ignored!' after a slow reaction, Crabbe and Goyle burst into a series of snorts, which were supposed to be laughter.

Pansy, having heard no response from Draco, only seeing the dreamy look on his face, put an arm around his neck.

'What's up darling, you're so quiet today? Its not like you to not join in, in the fun of talking behind people's backs', remarked Pansy looking rather concerned.

Draco took hold of her soft hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled and snuggled up to him resting her head on his shoulder looking dreamily into his eyes. This was one of the techniques Draco used so he could escape her questioning; surprisingly it worked every single time. Pansy and Draco were always very close and they always had been. But even though they had an arranged marriage by their parents, they never considered each other as lovers, just best friends. It was difficult for them both to imagine being married to each other one day, when they were in fact like siblings. Pansy tried numerous times to form a serious relationship with Draco, but each time it ended up breaking them further apart.

Draco lay on his bed face down, sprawled like a starfish across his four-poster. The small, brown journal sat unopened exactly in front of his face, nearly touching his nose. The whole day he had been thinking about it…_her._ There was something appealing about the book; it seemed to be gleaming as if it was yearning to be opened. With a deep breath and a swift movement he snatched up the journal and turned over its cover. Almost all of a sudden, a striking flowery aroma filled the room. _It's the smell of carnations,_ he heard himself think. The sweet fragrance seemed to clear his mind and he looked down at the writing below.

Lost In Yourself

I never knew what lay beneath you,

what you thought, of me, of yourself.

I was foolish and saw what was only in front of me,

not seeing the other half that hid within you.

As I looked deeper I thought I found love,

the deeper I went, the more lost I felt.

I was entwined within your lies, impossible

became my escape.

Perhaps through all that, I must have changed you,

done or said something wrong. From that day on,

you turned on me. I thought you were different, someone I could trust

and never be harmed by. You haunt me in my dreams,

the day you betrayed me still burns in my head.

That person I thought I knew so well, so long ago… no longer has

that special place in my heart.

Luna Lovegood 

Draco re-read the poem several times, _Was this really Luna writing this? The girl with the moon washed hair and the stunning smile? Who hurt her so much, who caused her so much pain?_ Draco soon memorized the poem by heart and looked at it for the hundredth time. At that moment he realized the shocking truth that Luna and him had more in common than he thought. Everything Luna wrote about… each detail, heavily applied to him as well, he felt as if it was written especially for him.

Draco tried to go to sleep that night, but it was as if waiting for a lost train that would never arrive. He stared into the darkness, hearing the loud snores of his roommates echoing continuously into the night. The only thing he knew, was that he had to find Luna Lovegood as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed. I've been back at school so I took a while to get this chapter up. I hope I don't get too much homework this year…ha.. I wish. 

Please review!

Chapter 4 

Draco awoke to see an annoyed looking Blaise staring down at him.

"Mate, what in Merlin are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Draco snorted sleepily; half awake he tried to push Blaise away. He didn't have enough energy to give him a good shove so he gave up and turned around, back facing his friend.

"You're really flipped out aren't you? Mc Gonagall is sure to crack it at you… big time. You just missed out on double Transfiguration and our exams are in a week!"

Draco managed to produce a croaky remark.

"Since when are you so worried about exams, Blaise? I thought you said you didn't have to study, that you were a natural genius?"

"Well I personally couldn't care less about work. I don't want to sound up myself but my family is… rich and I don't have to work a single day in my life. Its just that mother promised me she would let me go to the Weird Sisters concert if I did well this year. Oh, and Draco… you know I'm a genius, who could possibly deny that?" boasted Blaise, raising his eyebrows and flashing a crooked grin.

Draco stifled a laugh. "If you were such a genius, why would you need your darling mummy..wummy's permission to go to a concert? I mean if you were that smart you could surely find a way around and save yourself the hassle of having to work your ass off to increase your marks," said Draco, sarcastically.

For the first time Blaise went unspoken. Draco beamed with satisfaction; he knew that he had a soft spot for his mother. She was the only woman in his life he listened to and respected.

After a while, Blaise broke the awkward silence

"Anyway, we ought to go and make it to Herboblogy before we're late. Not that I want to go or anything…the old hag Sprout is making us pair up with the know- it all Ravenclaws…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Draco was already wearing his shirt and zipping up his pants. _Of course, how could I forget that we have Herbology with the Ravenclaws? But how come I've never noticed Luna before?_

"Gee…I didn't know you were that crazy about Herboblogy". Blaise eyed Draco suspiciously, "You alright? You've been acting weird lately".

Draco took a breath to answer back, but before he could do so, Luna's brown journal fell abruptly from under the bed covers.

Blaise walked to pick it up "I didn't know you kept a diary".

"Stay right where you are! DON'T you bloody dare pick up that book!' yelled Draco, his wand pointing straight at Blaise's face.

"Lighten up Malfoy, just relax. I wasn't going to read it, I have much better things to do than read about you're twisted secrets. You're so touchy, get a life will you?" although he sounded taken aback, Blaise was nervously inching towards the door, his eyes still on Draco's wand.

Draco's grip on his wand loosened. He got up without looking at his roommate and grabbed his bag and started walking down the stairs soundlessly. The journal was now lodged safely between his books. He didn't know what happened back there. He had never threatened any of his close friends before…well with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco very much valued his fellow Slytherins. Now he felt different though and a lot more protective than he had ever been about anything. The poem in Luna's journal was personal and he felt a strong connection with it. The fact that someone else could read it and not understand what it means to _her_ and to not be able to relate to it, makes Draco cringe with jealousy. In this case Blaise would be one of those people. He wouldn't be able to comprehend the meaning of her words, because he's never been hurt by someone close to him.

Draco skidded to a stop at the entrance of the greenhouse. Most of the class was already there and Professor Sprout was watering some mandrakes on the other side of the room. He slowly made his way to the furthest of the rows, while searching anxiously for the girl with the misty blue eyes. No mater where he looked he couldn't seem to find her.

"Are you looking for me sweetie pie?" said a voice playfully, her hands covering his eyes.

Draco spun around knowingly, a fake smile spread across his face.

"Uh…of course, who else would I be seeking Pansy?"

"I missed you, where were you during Transfiguration?"

"Oh, I just sort of slept in. I couldn't go to sleep after all the Cauldron Cakes I had last night. Those things give you bad indigestion you know", said Draco, trying to sound convincing.

"Boys", said Pansy her eyes wide "They eat like pigs until they get themselves sick! Tell me Draco, when will the male population of the world ever develop brains?"

"Never dearest…at least not in our life time", said Draco, this time smirking genuinely. He secretly hoped that females too didn't develop a strong sense of curiosity, especially Pansy.

"Are we all ready to begin class?" asked Professor Sprout, trying to catch the attention of the more 'uncooperative' students.

Eventually the class settled down and the slow process of picking partners from the opposite house began. Suddenly out of a dark corner in the front of the room, Luna appeared and joined the rest of the class.

Draco hadn't expected her to be sitting so isolated and secluded from the rest of them. He assumed she preferred to be more independent, but it seemed so lonely in her corner…no wonder he never saw her before.

For a moment their eyes met. Luna was swaying gently from side to side as if she was moving to the even beat of music no one else could hear. Her lips were slightly parted as her eyes darted back to Draco's, this time not leaving his face. Draco felt an odd stir in his stomach, and could feel his body getting hotter. He looked down for a moment and pretended to be listening to Professor Sprout's instructions. When he looked back up at Luna, she was still staring at him. He didn't know what to do so he just smiled at her nervously. Luna beamed and waved in his direction. Pansy was standing next to him having noticed the gesture.

"What a freak, who does she think she's waving at? It must be one of her imaginary

friends, as if that weirdo would have any _real_ friends." whispered Pansy into Draco's ear.

Draco could feel his warm hand moving towards his wand once more. Anger was building up inside of him. He then gazed back at Luna's tranquil face and his anger seemed to subside almost instantly. His body relaxed as he watched her gracefully flip her silky hair out of her eyes. She continued to sway hypnotically. Without even realizing Draco could feel his feet moving to the beat, in sync with Luna's steps.

He quickly seemed to enter a trance.

Once more he could feel her warm fingers touching his cold lips. For the first time in years he felt alive as she looked at him in her compassionate way; unable to remember when anyone had ever looked at him like that.

The moon's radiance glowing in her sweet smile, her soft hands stroking his cheek…

As if awakening from a long sleep, Draco opened his eyes wearily. He found himself to be standing in the middle of the greenhouse all by himself, with the rest of the class sniggering at him from their seats.

"Oi, Malfoy don't mind us, just pretend we're not here. We wouldn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep!" shouted a deep voice mockingly, no doubt a Ravenclaw.

"I hope you don't think you are being funny Mr. Malfoy by disrupting my class. Everyone has already chosen his or her partners and you're lagging behind," said Professor Sprout nodding disappointingly.

"I'm s..sorry Professor", stuttered Draco stuck for words.

"Is there anyone who hasn't got a partner yet?" she questioned.

Slowly a hand shot up from the front of the class. "Alright you may go with Miss Lovegood, but I don't want you fooling around because I won't be so patient next time. I hope you are aware that exams are coming up, and it is at these times especially, that I

give out multiple detentions if I tend to loose my temper. Now go quickly, before you waste any more time."

Draco hastily made his way to Luna's desk, where he plopped down next to her. Instantly he could smell the scent of carnations, the same as the aroma from her journal.

She had pumpkin earrings on and a peculiar necklace with miniature tomatoes stringed onto it.

"I..err..like your jewelry, its quite vegetable orientated," said Draco unsure of what to say.

"Thanks, I have a whole collection of studs and other vegetable jewelry. I'd like to start a fruit collection too one day," she said, fingering her dangling pumpkins admiringly.

"Are you feeling better now?" Luna asked this time looking at Draco seriously.

"You mean just then…I don't know what happened I guess I'm really tired".

"No not that, I was wondering if you are better than the last time I saw you. You were quite a mess, I was worried".

It appeared odd to Draco to see Luna looking at him so sternly. Her soft features were now sharp but friendly at the same time.

"I'm fine now, you saved me a lot of trouble. Thanks again for helping me, no one else would have understood me," he started to get hot again, heart pounding and still not sure what was happening to him "I mean I couldn't have gone to any of my friends because they would pester me with all these questions until they got answers. I'm just not ready to tell them everything… but you're not like them," he finished wondering if he told her a bit too much already.

"I know what its like when people ask you too many questions, in a way you feel guilty about not telling them what happened. But there is also this little part of your thoughts in the back of your brain wanting that person to be curious. You feel a sense of control in your life because it's the one thing, in which you are the one who makes the decision of whether or not you want to tell them," said Luna twisting pieces of her hair into curls.

Draco pondered for a second over what she said. It was exactly how he felt; it was starting to scare him more and more on how Luna appeared to be reading his mind.

Just then a shadow appeared over them. They turned to see Professor Sprout towering above them. "It doesn't quite look like there is much work being done here". Her hair had bits of leaves and mud sticking out of it, and her face was covered in dirt. It was obvious that she wasn't in a good mood.

Before Draco could find an excuse, Luna spoke out. "I've already drawn up our herbs table professor. And...Draco has collected two of the plants we need, Wolfsbane and Nettle," she said showing the herbs to her.

Professor Sprout smiled with satisfaction and walked over to a noisy table opposite them her face now grim.

Draco looked at Luna in awe, she just saved him from a weeks worth of detention and even more public humiliation. "When did you do all that stuff and gathering the herbs?"

"Oh, I haven't had much to do lately. I knew what we were going to do in class today so on the way here I decided to pick up these" she said pointing at the Wolfsbane and Nettle. "And I drew up the table while you were…resting up there."

Draco could feel his pale cheeks going pink at her last words. He never used to blush or feel embarrassed about anything.

"But we've got exams coming up, how come you're not that occupied? I sure know I am," he said looking confused.

"I finish my homework pretty quickly when I am bored. I would usually write in my journal but ever since that night in Myrtle's bathroom I've seemed to have lost it. I can't imagine who would have it, I just wish I had put a spell on it so no one could open it." said Luna regrettably, furrowing her eyebrows.

Draco had completely forgotten about returning the journal. He lurched in his chair his eyes glancing away uncomfortably. He tried to hide his surprise and casually put his arms to rest on the table. In doing so, Draco's elbow knocked his books and from between them the brown journal went flying across the ground, stopping right in front of Pansy's feet.

Luna gasped in disbelief and looked back at Draco, her eyes blank and emotionless.


End file.
